


Hydrangea's Promise

by kyokuu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Organization (Meitantei Conan) Takedown, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Heist, Honesty, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Post-Canon, Quiet, Rain, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokuu/pseuds/kyokuu
Summary: Kaito had just finished his magic show at the park. Then, he spots a certain tiny detective sleeping on a bench. It's going to rain soon, and there's no way he's leaving the boy behind.The rain will wash away your sorrows, so cheer up, okay?





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proofread by anyone, only me. If you see any mistakes/plot holes, please point it out.

Kaito was bringing the magic show at the park to an end. As he slowly opened his palms, two doves appeared from within them, rising to circle above the small crowd before settling on his shoulders. 

"That's it for today!" He projected his voice over the amazed clapping. "Thank you so much for being a wonderful audience!"

The sky rumbled just a little, clouds a shade of grey. The wind was getting cold, too.

A girl pouted, telling her parents she didn't want to go yet. Kaito approached her, flashing an encouraging smile.

"It's going to rain soon, so please go home, okay?" Kaito said, patting her head. 

Hesitantly, the girl asked, "Will you perform again soon?"

Kaito nodded and hummed affirmatively, waving goodbye as her parents led her away. 

With a deep performer's bow, he turned to bid everyone else who was still there a nice trip back home.

Once the last person had left and the park was completely empty, Kaito sighed and rolled his right shoulder, exhausted but content with the magic show. The crowd had taken his new tricks well, so he would definitely improve on those. The better the tricks, the better the praise and Kaito thrived on attention!

He thought about his next heist. What kind of tricks should he use to dazzle the little detective?

As Kaito cleaned up the confetti, he glanced up at the sky. It looked like he had to hurry. Throwing the confetti away, he put his hands in his pockets and was about to stroll out of the park when he saw a small figure seated on a bench.

Kaito squinted, almost jumping back when he realised it was Conan. The little devil had been hidden by a huge tree, so he didn't see the small detective at all.

His fight-or-flight instinct roared at him to flee, but curiosity held him in place. Conan was sleeping, yet he looked like a panda with the bags under his eyes. Slumped against the backrest, his head was tilted to the right in a kind of stiff position.

Kaito considered just watching him for a bit before leaving, but it would rain heavily soon. He could not leave his favourite detective behind in a downpour. He cared a lot about him after all.

Kaito thought about using a disguise, but he didn't bring any materials with him. He had a few make up tools on him though.

Conan squirmed in his sleep, face twisting into a frown. His mouth opened, seeming to whisper something. He turned his body to the left, curling up.

Watching, Kaito decided he would rather risk waking the boy now than letting him stay in that nightmare for any longer.

Putting on his poker face, he reached a hand out to gently shake the boy's shoulder. He almost jolted back on pure reflex when Conan's eyes flew open, snapping his gaze on to Kaito.

"Wh- whoa there," Kaito began softly, putting his hands in front of him. Kaito saw fear and panic in his round eyes.

Conan stilled, realising the person in front of him wasn't dangerous and attempted to put on a childish face. 

"O- oh dear, did I fall asleep?" He said, putting a hand behind his head. Conan jumped off the bench, pointing to the exit of the park. "Ran-neechan will scold me, so I gotta go!"

Just then, Kaito felt something wet hit his cheek. He threw a look at Conan.

"You don't seem to have an umbrella with you."

"You're right..." Conan muttered, glancing up at the sky as dark spots started to appear on the ground. There was a distant rumbling.

"It's alright," Kaito breathed out a small laugh as he peered at the boy. He took out the sky blue umbrella with polka dots and lace patterns that Aoko gave him. "I'll walk you to the train station?"

Conan looked at him, confused and suspicious. He could only agree when the drizzle became heavier. 

Kaito smiled and held out his hand for the little boy to take. He pretended not to notice the intense scrutinising.

As they walked out of the park and into the quiet streets, Kaito noticed Conan looking off to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Kaito prompted, concerned.

Conan whipped his head back a bit too quickly, like he just snapped out of something. He stared before shaking his head very slightly. "No."

The rain made loud sounds on Kaito's umbrella. Soft thuds. It was freezing even though Kaito was wearing a jacket. The little detective's hands were a bit cold. He could see his own worried face reflected in a puddle.

"You looked uncomfortable and you have bags under your eyes," Kaito pressed, tilting his head. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Conan's eyes widened a bit, like something finally clicked. It was the face his detective made when he figured everything out in a case. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Kaito panicked on the inside. Did the detective find out already? It couldn't be. He didn't even perform any magic tricks. There was nothing for Conan to deduce.

Then, Conan slowly smiled. It was gentle and shy, and it most definitely did not cause Kaito's heart rate to shoot up. 

"Yeah," Conan paused, the smile turning sad, before speaking again, "I don't want the nightmares to come back, so I don't sleep a lot."

Kaito looked down sympathetically. He remembered the nights after his father's death. He would dream of his father performing on stage, faceless crowds clapping and cheering loudly. Then, a huge flame would appear, swallowing everyone. He had felt the heat and pain, as if he really had been there. He ran into the fire, but what awaited him was always a pile of charred bones. A black top hat atop a black skull. He would always wake up, crying and trying to block out everything.

Instead of thinking anymore about it, he said, "Then, let's make you happier so you can forget about them!"

Conan sighed, but didn't object. "Okay."

They chatted about their hobbies. They discussed locked-room murders and magic tricks. Theories about time travel consistencies and multiple universes, the best cafe, their favourite instruments.

As the pair walked, the rain slowly let up. The sky was still gloomy, however, the clouds were starting to part. It was drizzling again. There weren't a lot of people walking around. The soft atmosphere wrapped around them like a warm blanket, soothing their worries and blowing their exhaustion away.

All in all, Conan had a lot of fun, the childish mask forgotten. As Conan continued talking about why Sherlock Holmes was amazing, Kaito took a discreet look at his face. 

His cheeks were slightly flushed, like it had been a while since he had talked about the things he loved. Kaito hummed in satisfaction.

"We're here," Kaito said when the train station was in view. 

Conan turned to thank him, but Kaito cut him off by ruffling his hair.

"Hey-"

"I hope you have better dreams tonight!" Kaito winked.

Conan raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head. With a familiar grin and a two-finger salute, Kaito turned and leave. 

Conan stood there, watching his silhouette fade. He allowed a bashful quirk of his lips. It was reassuring to know the Kaito KID would always look after him. He himself didn't believe that the thief would dare to show his real face to his rival, but here they are.

He only realised it was KID when the thief looked at him with that worried expression. They looked similar, but he would recognise the wild hair and furrowed eyebrows anywhere. It was the person he'd come to love, after all. The thief made him feel safe and appreciated. He distantly noted that a rainbow had appeared. 

Conan would soon be able to repay the deeds.

A few raindrops gently dripped off pink hydrangea petals outside a florist shop.

_Please wait for me just a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink hydrangeas mean heartfelt emotions.
> 
> I've always liked the rain. It makes me feel protected when I'm indoors and watching out from my window. I tried to put that soft and quiet feeling into this fic, but I'm not sure how well that went.
> 
> I like the idea of KID/Kaito comforting Conan. Maybe Conan comforting KID next?
> 
> This was also supposed to be an attempt at fluff, but I think fluff's just not really my style? I might give it another try though.
> 
> -kyokuu


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was proofread by my friend Mochi this time! If you see any mistakes/plot holes that slipped past us, please tell me.

_"What do you mean, tantei-kun?"_

_"I mean what I said."_

_"Wait, where are you going? What do you mean by 'goodbye for now'?"_

_Conan only turns, grinning and giving that same two-finger salute._

Conan was distracted by the cracking patterns of the ceiling. It was going to collapse soon, no doubt about it. He swore colourfully. He turned on the tracker glasses to view the map of the building again and his mind raced to think of outcomes that didn't include his dead body. The way he took here was blocked. He was in the third basement. He needed a way to go up.

Conan didn't have time to think here.

He slammed down the skateboard he had been carrying and jumped on it. He zipped away from the lab that had been used to research experimental drugs, just in time as the ceiling gave out, collapsing on where Conan was a moment ago.

Conan's ears rang with the loud rumbling, adrenaline racing in his veins. The dust from the collapse caused him to cough harshly. His eyebrows were furrowed in absolute concentration. 

Where could he go? Where could he go? Would he die here?

He can't. He would live. He would do it.

With just that thought, Conan gritted his teeth and stepped down harder on the accelerator. He dashed past doors and hallways, eyes flitting desperately over every detail.

He turned around a corner and something snagged his attention almost immediately. There were many doors in the basement that led to different types of laboratories, but they all at least had some kind of plate on the doors to tell you about the kinds of things inside.

There was a grey, dull metal door at the end of the corridor. It had no plating. 

The dirty and soot-covered tiles shook. Another bomb had gone off.

Conan slowed to a stop at the door, jumping down and immediately wincing as the scratches on his arms touched his clothing with the movement. He didn't know what was on the other side, but he would rather try than stay here and die.

He inspected the door quickly, finding a simple lock and a door knob. Could he kick the soccer ball at the knob? No, it would bounce back with the force and knock into him. How about something else?

His eyes snapped onto a bottle of fire extinguisher mounted on the wall. It was a lot heavier and had a nice shape too. He managed to smirk through the haze of panic.

Turning behind the way he came from, he found a few pieces of rubble lying on the floor. He stood behind the one that was in the best position with a clear route to the fire extinguisher. Then, he turned the dial on his shoes a complete round, before focusing on the fire extinguisher.

With a loud "BAM!", the ball-sized piece of rubble was sent flying towards the bottle. They crashed together, the bottle being knocked off its place on the wall.

He had to hurry. The place was already unstable and he had just created another crack in the wall. His palms were sweaty. He had to make it out.

Jogging up to the fallen bottle of fire extinguisher, Conan kneeled down once more, the motion familiar to him. This time, he turned the dial several times. Crackling of electricity filled his ears over the loud thudding of his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he kicked hard at the bottle, aiming for the knob.

It was swift and instant. The knob was blown away and the door burst open with the force. The whole floor shook again and Conan fell over, hitting his head hard against the floor. Jumping up immediately, though not without nausea and dizziness, he grabbed his skateboard, running through the door as the ceiling started to fall.

For the second time that day, he slammed his skateboard down on the ground again and sped through the long corridor. The tiles gradually became cleaner and cleaner, though there were visible dirty footsteps. It must have been someone else who used this... tunnel when the bombs went off. It could be a Black Organisation member. Conan scowled.

The lights flickered in the corridor, but Conan went by too fast to note anything more than that.

Then, he spotted stairs. His mind jumped with joy, but the steadily rising fear he felt crushed it.

What if he doesn't make it out alive? Will anyone come and look for him? If he doesn't come back... will everyone forget Kudo Shinichi? 

He slipped off the skateboard clumsily, taking it and climbing the stairs. 

It was more of a stairwell, actually, a part of Conan's pointed out. 

The tunnel was shaking. Conan's legs felt like lead. He panted, out of breath and tired. He couldn't give up now.

He climbed and climbed, and then he finally reached the top. There was another metal door, but this one was left wide open, like someone rushed through and didn't bother to lock it.

Conan burst out, finding himself in a large storage shed. He had just come from the door to a tunnel disguised as a wall. There were brooms and mops leaning against the wall. Bags of fertiliser sat on shelves along with buckets and cleaning rags.

_Footsteps._

Conan noted where the dust had been disturbed. He was about to turn around and check the tunnel again when a loud explosion was heard. It shook the ground and Conan gasped, leaning against the wall to collect his cool.

He didn't waste anymore time and sprinted out of the shed, navigating out of the park where the shed was and back to the site of the takedown. 

It wasn't a far distance away. As Conan had suspected, what he had gone through was the emergency exit. He had thought it was strange that there was no one around, not even dead bodies, when he first went down to the third basement to get the APTX-4869 sample.

The majority of the experimental drugs were left behind, but Conan was positive that the ones who escaped had taken small samples of the drugs. 

He arrived to see a broken building.

There were chunks of concrete all over where the building used to be. Debris, small pieces of glass, metal poles and rods were strewn on the ground. Smoke billowed out from several places where the bombs had exploded. It was horrible to imagine how the building had looked like yesterday compared to it now. 

Conan shook his head and swallowed. 

He looked up at the ambulances surrounding the place. The bodies, the ash, the soot. He saw officers handcuffing members of the crime syndicate. He saw them led away in police cars.

The weight of a small, white and red pill increased tenfold in his jacket's pocket.

As someone spotted him and pulled him up to an ambulance car to get first aid, Conan didn't say anything. She was wearing a bulletproof vest and blue uniform of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

She whispered to him and asked him if he was okay. She patted his head, telling him she would call his parents soon. The person seemed familiar. There was something about her.

She squatted in front of Conan, attempting to get him to talk again. Conan only saw the blue, blue eyes before he started sobbing into her shoulder. She shifted in surprise, but didn't break the silence.

He normally didn't cry, but it was KID, so it was fine.

He did it. He finally did it. It was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I brainstormed hard to think of a way to let Conan bust down the metal door, from using his soccer ball like he mentioned ("bonks his face"), to explosives ("team truth's blasting off agaaaiinnnnn") and using his own skateboard to wham down on the handle. I even considered letting him run straight into the door while on the skateboard. 
> 
> In the end, Mochi mentioned using the fire extinguisher bottle instead because it obviously has more weight than the soccer ball. I then continued brainstorming on how the fire extinguisher would get to Conan because one weighs 14kg (30 ish lbs?) at the max and Conan wouldn't be able to carry it. 
> 
> I promptly remembered he had kick-enhancing shoes smh
> 
> This fic could be considered an alternate ending to The Birthday Heist. If that fic made you sad, please recover using this one.
> 
> -kyokuu


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi attends a KID heist after turning back. KID is planning something.
> 
> (The movies are canon in this fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proofread by anyone, only me. I took a week to update, sorry about that. If there are mistakes/plot holes or anything confusing, please tell me.

As Conan cried into his shoulder, Kaito's heart squeezed. He wrapped his arms around the boy more fully, careful to avoid touching the scratches. The boy was not crying out of sadness. His voice sounded lighter somehow, like he had finally lifted something heavy off his chest. 

Kaito sighed and smiled, breathing in the kiddy lavender shampoo scent. If his detective was happy, then so was he.

_The confused shouting from the police radio was nothing more than a distant buzz in the back of the Kaito's mind._

_Conan hadn't been doing his best during the heist. He looked like he wanted to say something quickly and leave._

_The two faced each other on the roof, moonlight seeming to bend around Kaito's figure so as not to reveal his identity. He looked fairly impressive, with the full moon behind him and cocky smirk on his face. There was a quiet breeze swaying his cape._

_Conan stepped up. "Thank you for the heists, they're really fun."_

_Kaito was confused, but he didn't show it. He let Conan continue._

_"I'm afraid I must say goodbye for now, thief," conan spoke softly, the words carried by the cool night wind. He had a longing look on his face and a gentle smile that was hypnotising._

_Kaito paused a bit too long for it to be considered a normal pause. He was staring at the little detective, marvelling in the way the moonlight hit him. It brought out the sharp, unnerving blue eyes yet softened the shade of his brown hair._

_"What do you mean, tantei-kun?" Kaito questioned._

_"I mean what I said," Conan whispered, looking down at the tiles. The smile slipped off his face and he suddenly looked fragile and vulnerable. Kaito wanted to reach out and touch his cheek and just hold him in his grasp._

_The detective then turned and headed for the stairs that he came from._

_"Wait, where are you going? What do you mean by 'goodbye for now'?" Kaito asked, raising his voice so it could be heard from across the empty rooftop. He allowed himself to frown._

_Conan turned his head and gave Kaito a two-fingered salute and a cheeky grin. Kaito's heart immediately did several strange rapid flips inside his ribcage. Before he could say anything, Conan left._

_He felt a strong blush cracking through his iron hard poker face._

Shinichi could almost smell the anticipation and excitement in the air. He stood in the shadows of the cherry blossom tree. It wasn't far from Rozelle.

He was at the Goldenside Garden, a public flower garden that sat next to a large lake. It was a ridiculously huge place, but everyone's attention would only be on this heist.

The "gem" to be stolen was a big, glittering, multicoloured opal cut into a delicate rose bud. Its stem and leaves were made of silver. It was thriving in the spotlights the owner had set up. Displayed in a public flower garden for all to see, it stood out amongst the bushes of white plum blossoms and red chrysanthemums.

It sat on a soft cushion, shining proudly. The case was a clear glass dome and there were red silk cordon around the whole display.

The opal rose was associated with joy and fun, due to its changing colours when looked at from different angles.

Similar to the teleportation heist, the KID Taskforce situated themselves around the case with their backs to it. KID fans came as close to the target as the officers would allow them, cheering and shouting for the thief.

Ran was still angry at him for leaving her for so long. She had refused to talk to him for four days now ever since he came back.

He had yet to tell Ran the truth, as she would certainly be more heartbroken than if she were to just believe that they had just fallen apart. It would be worse to know the one you had been looking for was right there by your side all this time, lying to you.

So he didn't, and kept telling Ran it was an extremely long case. The news articles about the Black Organisation's takedown mentioned Shinichi as a great contributor to the case, so technically, that was true.

However, Ran couldn't take it anymore and just left. She didn't like how it was so obvious that Shinichi was lying to her about something, and how he wouldn't tell her no matter what. It hurt her.

Shinichi sighed.

The clock ticked, and the time came. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Shinichi temporarily put away his stresses and worries, and instead looked up into the clear sky where the voice rang out from.

A white, triangular shape seemed to descend from the moon, pompous laugh growing ever louder.

The crowd went wild, screaming and chanting even louder. Nakamori-keibu growled, ordering his men to crowd further around the gem to protect it. "Go, go, go! Protect that gem!"

"Tonight," Kaito KID spoke, his voicing seeming to come forth from every direction, "we welcome the Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi!"

The spotlights meant for Rozelle suddenly started shifting, pointing at Shinichi. His eyes widened as all the attention was on him, people beginning to recognise the face.

"You're that Kudo Shinichi who disappeared?"

"What did KID mention him for?"

"He must be really important if KID personally called him out, right?!"

As Shinichi began to feel a bit uncomfortable the hairs on his neck stood up. He turned to search the crowd around him, but stared straight into the shadowed face of a certain thief crouched on a branch of the large cherry blossom tree. The thief smirked and flashed a shark-like grin, his monocle glinting mischievously. Shinichi's heart beat harder. 

A snap echoed all around the venue.

Confused fans and officers alike looked around. At first, a rose petal landed on someone's shoulders. She gasped, watching as the petal seemed to disintegrate into glittery dust and vanishing all together.

More delighted voices rose after that when several petals fluttered down from the sky. Then, it came down more frequently, until it was raining rose petals and glitter dust. The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed, intrigued by the magical way the petals seemed to melt into thin air.

Shinichi blinked and shook his head when a petal landed on his nose, leaving behind a cool touch and a sweet, fresh scent. He swiftly looked up at the branch the thief had been on. The thief was no longer there. He barely contained a fond smile at the challenge.

It would be nice to finally move around in his full-sized body.

Since there weren't any towers or tall places, Shinichi couldn't just run to one and look for KID. Before Shinichi left the crowd to look for the phantom thief, he had found a white card in his chest pocket. When KID had gotten close enough to do that, he didn't know. 

_Daffodil._

That was what the card said. On the back, there was KID's caricature.

There were around a hundred or so Chinese-styled pavilions spread out in the whole garden. It was a popular tourist destination, so there ought to be places where people can rest their feet and enjoy the greenery.

They each had a mural painted on the floor themed after flowers. Shinichi, being the careful detective that he was, had memorised the locations of each flower mural in case he needed the information.

He ran from the heist location to the Daffodil mural not so far away. While not out of shape, he wouldn't say he was at his best either. Noticing the path that led up to the pavilion had daffodils grown on each side, he walked up the small steps and into the pavilion. 

On the smooth floor was a beautiful painting of the featured flower. At the top of the mural were the words _rebirth, new beginnings_. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

There was another card on the floor.

 _Camellia_.

Shinichi frowned. Was KID sending him on a treasure hunt or something? He flipped the card to find _Remember the fireworks?_ and smiled. He headed to the next location. 

He quickened his pace, but didn't run this time. It was a nice garden, and he would take the opportunity to have a look at the flowers. He walked on the path, breathing in the fresh night air and relaxing his mind.

It wasn't long before he reached the Camellia mural. Similar to the first pavilion, there were camellia bushes leading up to the mural. Inside the pavilion, there were camellia flowers in three colours, each having its own symbolism. 

Red camellia flowers symbolise love, passion and deep desire. Pink ones symbolise a longing for something or someone, and white ones symbolise adorability. However, camellia flowers in general symbolise admiration.

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated although blushing when he found the next card lying on the white part of the mural. Shinichi picked it up and checked both sides. It said _Alstroemeria_ on the front, _The Iron Tanuki was fun!_ on the back.

Shinichi left for the next card.

The eye-catching alstroemeria flower, or Peruvian lily, symbolises friendship and devotion. Its colours were pleasing to the eye.

Being Conan, he had to constantly be on the lookout for the Black Organisation and pretend to be a child. It was nice to relax and just take in the pleasures that life offers other than facing the sorrow and anger of murder everyday. 

The card at the alstroemeria pavilion said _Gladiolus_ on the front and _I liked the goat a lot._ on the back. Shinichi rolled his eyes but chuckled regardless, thinking back to when he fell from the blimp. 

Shinichi didn't tell the thief how safe his embrace made him feel. When he found out about his feelings for the thief, he had figuratively bashed himself on the head several times. It was stupid for a detective to fall in love with a thief, but he couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up whenever the thief was around. 

Shinichi wasn't expecting much when he went to the Gladiolus pavilion. Maybe that was why he was shocked by the words on the floor.

 _strength, moral integrity,_... and _infatuation_.

Maybe KID only picked the first two meanings.

 _He's too thorough for that and won't make such a mistake._ A part of his brain denied.

Kaito sat on the wooden seat, looking out at the lake. The yellow moon was reflected on its surface, so it's probably the reason why the place was called Goldenside Garden. 

He had been nervously shuffling cards for the past fifteen minutes while waiting for a certain detective. He flicked the whole deck into the air and made it disappear.

Call him a phantom thief who masks his emotions, but Kaito felt so anxious he hadn't been able to keep it all inside. Behind the monocle, he was a mess.

When he saw Shinichi a distance away from the pavilion, Kaito gulped and hoped it wasn't visible. He stole a look at the detective.

Kaito saw a blank look on his face, like he was trying to ignore something. Kaito still had a chance if he came, right?

With a confidence he did not feel, Kaito stood up from his seat, putting his hands into his pockets and slapped on a smirk.

"Took you long enough, Great Detective."

Said person stiffened a bit, but stepped into the pavilion. He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out at first. "Why rose?"

Kaito was basically screaming in his head now.

_badideabadideabadideaRETREAT-_

"You're the detective here," Kaito spoke, his heart beating harder than it ever had during a heist, "isn't it obvious?"

When the teen flinched, Kaito wanted to find an ocean to jump into. Phobia be damned, this was scarier than anything else.

He took in a deep breath, managing to not raise his chest and shoulders. He then walked closer until he was only an arm length away from the detective.

With a pop, the target of that night sat in his hand, showering under the rays of the moonlight as it casted pretty spots on the pavilion walls. 

The breeze whispered in their ears as Kaito paused. It blew his monocle charm, making it shift.

"Jubilation and love," Kaito whispered as he stepped even closer, until they were only centimetres away. "I want to share my joy and happiness with you."

"This is a joke, isn't it?" The detective asked quietly, fists clenched tight.

That question added fuel to something deep within Kaito. He was a bit offended the detective thought he would go so low as to just tell any random person he loved them.

"Of course not! What did you think?" Kaito said, dropping the KID persona and adopting a more personal, annoyed tone. He didn't see Shinichi's eyes widen. 

"I've been in love with you for a long time, ever since Conan!" Kaito said, crossing his arms and staring right into Shinichi's eyes. "I'm serious about this!"

Kaito averted his eyes.

"If you really don't like me in that way, it's okay... but don't make light of how I feel," Kaito muttered. 

There was a stagnant pause.

All of Kaito's confidence vanished. He wanted to fly home already. Kaito took a step back with grace, but halted when a firm and warm hand grabbed on to his wrist.

He looked up to find a red-faced Shinichi. "I- I didn't say no, right?"

It took Kaito much longer to process the sentence than it should have. Hope kicked his heart into rapid speeds again. 

"Huh?" Kaito asked intelligently. He couldn't believe his ears.

Shinichi turned away, the adorable bashful expression once again on his face. Kaito realised, child or not, his detective was undeniably beautiful.

Then Shinichi took the rose and grabbed his tie. He came closer and his eyes fluttered closed.

Their lips touched softly and lingered for a second or two.

Kaito was delightfully blushing in costume when they separated. A hand flew up to his mouth, brain processes stopping entirely.

The detective buried his burning face into Kaito's jacket, hugging his body. He did feel better about how he wasn't the only one embarrassed. 

Kaito took just a bit longer to register everything, and then a giddy laugh bubbled up his throat. He hugged the detective and hummed, feeling his heart swell with happiness.

He abruptly remembered something. "How about Miss Mouri?"

The detective looked off to the side. "I don't think it will work out. Plus, I haven't told her about Conan yet."

"Why not?" Kaito frowned.

"She would be angry and upset," he sighed.

"Don't you think she's more hurt by you refusing to tell her the truth?" Kaito asked. "You value the truth too, don't you?"

Something rang within the detective when he considered the thief's words. 

"I'll... try to tell her."

"That's better!"

With that, Kaito smiled and pulled the corner of his cape around him. Once the cape had fallen away, KID was no longer standing in that spot.

It was a boy with wild hair and a bright smile, with blue, blue eyes.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, magician-in-training! Nice to meet you, Great Detective!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. It was pretty fun to write and look up flower meanings!
> 
> -kyokuu


End file.
